Ether
(as the Bathaluman) ? (voice of Ether) |image2005 = Cursed Persona= |-|Warrior= |-|Encantada= |aka2005 = Loka-lokang bruha (called by Lira) Impakta (called by Lira) Bruhilda (called by Lira) Model-modelan (called by Lira) Snake Tagapangalaga ng Brilyante ng Lupa (Keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa) |powers2005 = Creation Revival Bestowing of Blessings or Curses |weapons2005 = |followers2005 = Etherians Hathors |actor2005= (as the Bathaluman) }} Bathalumang Ether is a primary antagonist in the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Profile Ether is one of the three triumvirate gods of Encantadia and the only female among them. She was once cursed by Emre to be a huge serpent because of the forbidden love affair of her and Arde. She is the bathaluman of Etheria and the Etherians. *In the requel series, she is one of the five triumvirate deities and one of the two females among them. She was cursed by Emre because she and Arde teamed up to kill Emre because of their jealousy. Personality 2016 Ether is jealous over Emre being more acknowledged and worshiped by Encantadians which made her team up with Arde. Having failed, Ether is transformed into the form of a snake. Losing the sole kingdom that has acknowledged her Ether sought chaos in Encantadia particularly the four races that caused Etheria's destruction. She is more active than Arde in making a move that will definitely cause chaos despite that Arde is the Deity of Chaos. She is inarguably oppressive especially to Emre's followers. Unbeknownst to her, she actually teaches those greedy Encantados who seek great power a lesson every time she helps them. Like Pirena, who died of the curse Ether bestowed upon her in exchange for power; but was later revived by Ether ultimately after losing her battle with Emre. By the end of the 1st Book, Emre cursed Ether to be a regular pashnea, the lowest form of a being in Encantadia and was despised by everyone who saw her. Powers 2016 Being a bathala, Ether is extremely powerful and supreme over any denizen of Encantadia but not superior over Emre. The powers she had showcased so far are listed hereunder: * Curse or Blessing Bestowal -''' she has the power to curse or give protection to someone, change their appearance and remove their powers or abilities. She gave Hagorn protection from the gems' powers and LilaSari's curse, she cursed Cassiopea to be unable to leave the forest and removed her eye's abilities while she changed Lira's appearance to a hideous being so that she would be unrecognizable. * 'Hypnotism -' She also has the power of hypnotism. * 'Reverting - '''Although Emre cursed Ether to be in the form of a snake, Ether can revert back to a deity form but still retaining the skin, eyes and sound of a snake. * '''Creation and Recreation -' Ether, being the Bathala of Creation can of course create and recreate anything. She recreated the once fallen kingdom of Etheria in an uninhabited land. Story 2005 '''Etheria(Encantadia Book 2) Ether along with fellow Bathalumans Emre and Arde were banished to a barren and unknown dimension after they refused to take a side during a great war between Bathalumans of light and Bathalumans of darkness,the victorious bathalumans of light justified by saying that they are gods of the twilight, which has the potential to be bearers of either light or darkness and they do not belong with the Bathalumans of Light. Accepting their fate, they decided to create life and a new world in this unknown dimension, which they called Encantadia. Ether and Arde soon fell in love. Emre was enraged by this because it is against the mutually created pact by the three to fall in love. He cursed Arde to become a dragon while Ether was cursed into becoming a gigantic serpent. After the curse, Emre took Arde with him and created another world for dead encantados, Devas and assigned Arde as Devas' gatekeeper. Emre and Arde dwelled in Devas and vowed to never directly communicate with living Encantados anymore, unless necessary. Ether, enraged , rampaged across Encantadia unbound as Emre now lives in Devas, away from his creations in Encantadia. Most Encantados feared and loathed her, but a group of Encantados were impressed and worshipped her for her power. These encantados became the first Etherians. Due to the Fact that Ether directly intervened and supported her worshippers unlike Emre who was passive, Etheria became the most powerful kingdom and became the dominant power in all of Encantadia. Despite this, Ether rarely appeared during the Etheria series and only manifested through being summoned by Etheria's monarch, Avria. Only Avria can directly summon and communicate with Ether. Encantadia Book 3 The Sanggres time traveled to the past to destroy Etheria's golden hourglass before the events of Book 1 to prevent the manifestation of Avria's curse. Unbeknownst to them, the threat of Etheria's return in the present didn't dissapear but only altered. Instead of Avria's curse that Etheria will ressurect after the birth of the last Sanggre within Cassiopea's bloodline, Ether instead collected the souls of dead Herans and vowed that they will return to get revenge when the time is right. After this, Ether presumably laid silent and dormant as events of Book 1 unfolded. The time for Ether's curse came to pass one year after the Sanggre's time travel. Disguised as Ynang Reyna, Ether gave Cassandra a toy crystal ball containing the souls of the 4 Herans of the 4 tribes of Etheria. Cassandra accidentally breaks the crystal and through a drop of her blood that contains Etherian DNA (through her ancestors Cassiopeia and Mine-a), she accidentally revives the Herans into the present. Unlike Book 2, Ether takes on a more active role in fighting the Sanggres. She relies less on her creations and fights her enemies herself, especially after her last loyal Etherian, Avria was killed. Her plans changed, from reviving Etheria alone to taking all of encantadia itself. Ether revives Hagorn to aid her in her conquest of Encantadia. She also summons Sari-a ,the Spirit Guide of the Earth gem that she received from Avria to aid her and Hagorn in their reign of terror . Since Danaya never summoned Sari-a before, she never pledged allegiance to her yet making it easy for Ether to control her. Unlike When Hagorn stole the Fire Gem in book 1, Alipato already pledged allegiance to Pirena so even when Hagorn took the Fire Gem , Alipato wouldn't help Hagorn. In the final battle for Encantadia, Ether faced the greatest living warrior in Encantadia , Amihan in the bay of Adamya. Ether was finally defeated by Amihan in this battle after Raquim's spirit briefly returned from Devas and bd said that Amihan was blessed by Emre and given the power to slay another God. She blew up and exploded after being stabbed by Amihan , thus disappearing forever. 2016 Ether along with Emre, Arde, Keros, and Haliya saw the situation of the beings that were living in the world beneath the realm they came from. The five created the four kinds of denizens and called the world "Encantadia". (The following events happened after the two other deities were not in Encantadia anymore.) However, only Emre was credited and worshiped. Bitter over Emre being worshiped by Encantadians, she conspired with her fellow bathala Arde to kill Emre however, Emre was able to see through their plan. Emre cursed Ether and turned her into a snake so that she can never forget her betrayal for the rest of her life. There were some Encantados that sided with Ether and worshiped her so they built a kingdom and called it Etheria. After the fall of Etheria, Ether decided to help the Hathors in spreading terror in encantadia. She gave Hagorn resistance against the elemental gems. In addition, She also granted pirena the capability of burning touch provided that she would use it against her sisters and not against his father, hagorn. She cursed Cassiopea several times but her curses never lasted for a long period of time. She also fought Cassiopea in order to stop her from interfering with the events in encantadia, only to be defeated eventually in one of their battles. When peace is finally reigning in Encantadia, Ether left temporarily in order to build an army that she could use in spreading chaos across the land. First, she abducted LiraSari and bit her with venom. Second, she also abducted the remaining Hadezars. After which, she decided to take Queen of Etheria, Avria's remains and reanimate it back to life. Lastly, she once again restored the Kingdom of Etheria. Trivia *As shown in the 2005 series, Ether's weakness is the Brilyantes which is why she wants to obtain them. *Ether is the first Bathala in the 2016 series to be defeated by a diwata, Cassiopea. *Although Ether has the same status with Emre as a Bathala, Ether is shown to be as a weaker bathala, being defeated by Emre during one of their confrontations. *Ether's gown in the 2005 series is quite similar to the outfit of the unnamed keeper of Darna's stone (the original Darna), portrayed by Ether's actress Angel Aquino, in Mars Ravelo's Darna 2009 series. *This is the first time they casted a Youtuber in Encantadia. Ether was portrayed by Janice Hung. Hung initially used her natural voice, until an unknown voice actress eventually voiced Ether instead of Hung. Gallery 2006 Juvila2006InitialArmorDesignConcept.jpg|This design concept art of Ether's armor was initially intended for Juvila, it is unknown why they changed it. Ether Warrior 2006.jpg|Ether in her warrior form. Ether Formal 2006.jpg|Ether puts the souls of the Herans in a crystal ball. SnakeEtherEtheriaEnding.jpg|Ether as a snake by the end of Book 2. Ether2006masked.jpg|Ether wore a mask when she faced Amihan in the final battle. 20171003_014219.png|Ether pretending to be Ynang Reyna Mine-a. 2016 2016Ether.png|Ether as a snake. Ether.jpg|2016 Ether's Divine Form Avria and Ether.jpg|Queen Avria with the Bathaluman 20170302_234913.png|Ether's first appearance in Chapter 2. AmihanandEther.jpg|Amihan challenges Ether to fight her EtherImage.jpg|Ether changes her form to a humanoid form AmihanvsEther.jpg|Amihan and Ether prepare to fight BathalumangEther.jpg|Ether in the ruins of Etheria EtherHagorn.jpg|Ether grants Hagorn powers 20170302_234913.png|Ether in her Encantada form. image Ether ep149.jpg image ether restore etheria.jpg Ether et Avria Hangarin.jpg Screenshot_2017-04-08-23-42-40.png|Ether's forms. Ether20161.png|Ether in the Bathalas Arc. Screenshot_2017-04-28-01-47-44.png|Ether full body. EtherOrdinarySnake.png|Ether as an ordinary snake. Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:Lore Category:2016 series characters Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Bathala